It is necessary for the contact blades, not shown, of a female RJ45 connector to precisely mate with the forward edges of contact blades 36. The field experience and complaints with my EZ-RJ45 connector system have shown a need for improved performance. The operation of the shearing and crimping tool 50, 70, often tends to cause a distortion in the plastic housing 20, so that the wires and contacts are not maintained precisely in their desired dimensionally stable positions. There are several different forces that contribute to this result:    1. sliding contact force overcoming friction for seating blades 36;    2. insulation displacement force IDC. This is the force it takes to push the gold connector contact blades 36 into the wire insulation plastic coating and mate with the copper wires.    3. cut wire force—the shearing force needed to cut the wires 2-7;    4. any dullness of the cutting blade exacerbates the problem.    5. since the blade 60 as shown in my prior patents is free-floating, any misalignment of the blade also exacerbates the problem.All of these forces tend to push, twist, and deform the connector housing in an undesired manner. This may lead to an FCC non-compliant connector that has to be discarded, causing loss of time and money.
Since my present product requires hand cutting of wires 1 and 8, it would also be desirable to have all eight of the wires cut and sheared by the crimping and shearing tool, to avoid an extra hand working step by the technician.